<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lilium’s Melody by Sweeteti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312599">A Lilium’s Melody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweeteti/pseuds/Sweeteti'>Sweeteti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweeteti/pseuds/Sweeteti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An orphan with strange dreams since childhood, Emma Grace believed the unusual one year scholarship could be a good change in life. She did not suspected the place she would be, neither the answers she would find there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor/Lilith (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lilith/Lucifer, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recommended Music: Sis Puella - Yuki Kajiura<br/>I am a needy-for-incentive-writer, so please left reviews and kudos if you liked the first chap.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">It was the same dream, like all nights.<br/>
</span>She has wings. Made of pure white, two pairs of the swan wings. The necklace with a crescent moon in her neck, and she could see the silver iridescent lock of hair going down her waist. She is sit in the meadow, with flowers in her hands. She is nervous. Because of the man by her side. Is he a man? He has three pairs of pure white wings, much stronger than hers.  The black hair in a contrast with his blue eyes, those remembering her the blue of the sky just before the dawn. <span class="s1">He is the most beautiful one she have seen in all her existence, and he is the one she loved the most.<br/>
</span>Of course she loved the twins a lot too, but that love was different. The love for her others brothers didn’t hurt. Didn’t made her feel wrong, as someone against the most sacred rules.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...I can’t give up. I’m sorry” she whispered, as someone who admits a defeat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why not? I think you own me an explanation at least”. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They face each other, his fingers touched her face. If she have the courage to kiss him just this one time...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But before she moves, she feels the ground left her. She is falling. She feels the pain of arrows in her wings, she feels the last one trespassing her left bosom. She can her the twins calling her name, but she has no force to answer. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before she hits the ground, Emma opens her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At least once a month she had that bizarre dream, she thought while looking at the clock. Five am, she could just try to sleep again, but the uneasiness in her chest would not give space to her mind rest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma did not remember when she had that dream for the first time. When she was younger she usually woke screaming for help and crying after it, but now the tears and terror had left her. Just the feeling of her heart breaking would not leave her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, Emma, time to get up” she murmured to herself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked to herself in the mirror, the pale face with a lot of freckles, the aquamarine eyes looking at her. She knew she was a relatively beautiful girl, but was her eyes always keeps people away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the orphanage, the potencial parents would always get interested in her but it would last in the best of cases half an hour only. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There something in her eyes” she would listen they say to the caretakers - secretively of course - “It’s something which let us uncomfortable, we don’t know how to explain better than that, I’m sorry, let’s see other kid”. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, her quiet personality didn’t helped. The other kids would see her as a strange one because of her nightmares, often mocking her, and because of this she lost the interest in playing with them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s all right Mr.Snuggles” the five years Emma would whisper to her stuffed toy “They are only kids, you know. They could not fly or do the magic things you do. But of coooouuuurseee, I know you likes to take naps too, Mr.Snuggles, but it’s not so fun just sleep, you know. But I will sing for you to sleep, as I always do”. She liked to think MrSnuggleskept the nightmares away if she sang enough to him to sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fifteen years later, the old purple bear could still be found in her bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She held the blonde loose curls in a ponytail. They were messier than usual and she would have classes and work. She still had to pay her roommate the money she borrowed, and buy some material for classes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, she could consider herself lucky, after all. She found some good place to live soon after left the orphanage and one place in a good University. If she could live after her graduation as a music teacher, she would be happy, Emma told herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Only the most rich or charismatic girls could be idols and live by their songs, and she did not fill any of this requisites. But her voice was beautiful, and she could play piano and was learning how to play harp in the classes. So everything was fine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So why... there is still something unsettling me?” She asked for the girl in the mirror, who looked at her with the same puzzled eyes. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Grace, Emma. The director wants to talk with you”.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">What the fuck, </span> </em> <span class="s1">passed to her mind. Her applications were fine for all she could remember. First class of the morning and she already have problems? She should not be grateful to universe, after all.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without a word, she nodded to the professor and left to the director’s cabinet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the room she found two man. The director and his always stern expression and a younger one, with red-brown hair and hazel eyes, smiling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Congratulations, Miss Grace” the director gave her a smile, gesturing a chair for her to sit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked at both men with suspicion. Maybe someone put her name in some raffle? Or maybe her ID Number was written for some mistake? She did not remember anything to be congratulated for.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Err... thank you?”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, right, I suppose you don’t know what’s happening,” the ginger man started to talk enthusiastically “I’m Pietro Regio, it’s a pleasure to meet you” she made a gesture and the man continued “I came in the name of prestigious R.A.D Academy. We were looking for promissor students, and you curriculum got our attention, so we would like to give you one year of scholarship with us”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was something oddly unsettling about that man, Emma thought, but she could not figure what. So, she took the paper he offered her.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“R.A.D Academy? Where the hell this place is located?” she murmured to herself </span> <span class="s1">too loudly. The director whispered a harsh “Miss Grace!” but the ginger man laughed.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not so far from here, Miss. But most people don’t pay attention enough or usually mistaken the path”. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She replied with a “hmm” and continued to read the paper. First degree professors? A coral classes which she could enter as soprano? Thematic weeks? And best of all... one year of scholarship with dormitory and food provided by the Academy’s itself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s all too good to be true, actually. She was not the first ranker in her classes, but maybe the ones before her had refused the invitation? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I accept, grateful. When do I begin?” nothing to lose, right? It was a good saving after all, and she always could look for a job near the new campus.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ginger man smiled more openly. His canines were slightly prominent, she observed “Wonderful! It will be an unforgettable year, Miss Emma, I promise you. I’ll do some arrangements and I contact you as soon as I can, right?”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He watched while she signed her name in the application and gave him back. They shook hands. Emma felt a chill down her spine in the moment they did. But, she was overreacting with the news, right? </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma looked at the list of things she should do before she go, that night before going to bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She already paid her roommate and told her she might vacate the room soon. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ginger man did not give her a forecast about how much time would require his arrangements, but she imagined could be days, maybe weeks. So she still had some time. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Well, it seems we will move again Mr </span>Snuggles” she told the old bear in her desk “I hope it’s a good place to us to go”.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The blue butterflies caught her attention. There was a strange gold glow in the wings and lightness in the way they moved. She just saw that tone of blue before in </span> <em><span class="s2">his</span></em> <span class="s1"> eyes. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The little ones entered in her window, playing around Mr Snuggles and her hair. “What?” She tried to touch, but they flied to the open air, as waiting her. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">Emma... </span> </em> <span class="s1">The smoothing, familiar voice echoing through them. One she always waited to hear within her heart.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she tried to explain later, she would never be able to tell how she left her home and went after that glowing insects. The gold glow left around her while the butterflies played with her and conducted the path, the only natural light in the moonless sky. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She never could explain either how nobody saw her while she entered the University Campus and went to the lake.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She did not remember to jump.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But when she wake up, her nightgownwas drenched as her hair, and she felt cold. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s fine, she is awake now”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">What...</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With her head dizzy, she looked around. Antique stone walls around her, so different of the ones she recalled from the university.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The air around her seemed somehow denser, too. As like there was less oxygen there to breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sit in what seemed an infirmary bed, and looked around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was two men looking at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first was the strange ginger man of the morning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The second make her grasp.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was astonishing similar to the man in her dreams. But the man she dreamed had blue pure eyes, not blood red. And definitely did not have the ominous aura around him like that one, piercing her with inquisitive expression.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Welcome the Devildom, Emma” spoke the ginger man with a grin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WHAT”<br/>
...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">continues </span> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No time for adaptations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I just corrected the number of Lucifer wings in last chap. It was just...Six is a number so accurate for him that I thought he had a Minor pair that he did not lose. I’m sorry. I’ll be more cautious about these details from now. Please feedback!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Welcome to Devildom, Emma” the ginger man grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WHAT”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, pardon me. Feeling a bit shocked, are we?” the grin got larger. The man was clearly amused with the situation “Well, that is understandable. You’ve only just arrived, after all. And as a human, it will probably take a while for you to adjust to things here in the Devildom”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wanted to ask what the hell they mean calling her human, but found herself too scared to open her mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Observing that, the ginger man continued “I think I should started introducing myself. By my real name, I mean, and not the one I used this morning. I’m Diavolo. I am the ruler of all demons, and all here know of me”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma shrunk herself in the sheets.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Did he really introduced himself as the king of demons?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And somewhere soon” he continued “I will be crowned the king of Devidom”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fine, prince and not yet king, she add to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">As would make any difference</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">, her mind harshly replied, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">They will kill me anyway.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was not a religious one, and her mind went blanc when she tried to remember some prayer, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">any </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">prayer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The devil prince continued his speech “This is the Royal Academy of Diavolo, though we just call it RAD”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wait, her mind screamed, THE RAD which she applied herself in the morning? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We wanted to formally introduce you in the assembly hall, but you didn’t seem... well, in a good shape, you know?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was afraid to ask what he meant with shape, but at this moment some women appeared with towels and started to dry her. She shrieked in the first touch of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Be calm, human. We are not here to harm you” the man with black hair spoke for the first time “Let me explain some things to you”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diavolo replied him, smiling to her “Emma, this is Lucifer. He is a demon and the Avatar of Pride”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wait, THE Lucifer? The one who rebelled himself against God?<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It could be only a nightmare. A really vivid one. And she had no idea how to wake up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Diavolo still was talking about Lucifer qualifications ending with “Beyond that, he is also my most trusted friend”. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Flattery will not take you anywhere, Diavolo” the man (?) replied harshly and looked at her again “I offer you a most heartfelt welcome, Emma”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes. She could not look anywhere but his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Why they are blood red?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trying to find some courage hidden in herself to speak, she replied “Why am I here?”. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you signed the application this morning” Diavolo replied as it was the most obvious thing in the world.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I know, but what I mean...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Diavolo believes that we demons should start strengthening our relationships with both mortal world and the Celestial Realm” Lucifer cut out her question “As a first step towards this goal, we decided to institute an exchange program. We sent two of our students to human world and two to Celestial Realm, and welcomed four students in their place: two from the Celestial Realm and two from the human world, which includes you. Now you can put two more two, right?”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nodded. Lucifer continued to talk about tasks she would have to do, as any student, and completed by saying she would be free to come back her home at the end of one year. He too gave her a phone to use in that strange place.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, get your uniform and call for Mammon, the Avatar of Greed. He will gonna help you when you get... presentable” with these words, Lucifer gave her a last look before he left that made her cheeks burn. She had forgotten the white of her nightdress now wet should be revelling far beyond she would like to reveal before two unknown men. Or demons. Whatever. The intentions in his eyes with that look were pretty clear. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do I have to take care of the human?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mammon was grumbling by her side, visibly unhappy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had been introduced to three other brothers too. There is two missing in the count of seven of them, but it isn’t seemed the biggest of her problems now. Belzebub, the red hair demon brother, already spoke about maybe eating her. Asmodeus gave her the same look Lucifer had done in the infirmary - and no matter how fully clothed she was this second time, Asmodeus eyes made her feel naked before him. Satan seemed the most sympathetic among them but the others called it a facade. And she would live with all these demons for one whole year. In an antique cursed house. What she could expect there? Blood running throughout the walls? Chains noises? Things suddenly floating in the air and trying to kill the house inhabitants? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had tried to escape the situation, but Lucifer made her feel scared and powerless warning her that all demons there would try to get her soul. “You could say it’s an experiment to find out who will win” and saying that, Lucifer ended the conversation and ordered Mammon take Emma to her ‘new home’.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mammon went all the way complaining about to have to ‘babysitting’ her in his own words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He would be handsome if only he stopped babbling for a while. The tan skin contrasting with silver hair and blue eyes. His constitution was strong, and she could easily imagine him as a model or an actor in the human word.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If at least he wasn’t so... annoying. Specially when her mind was full enough without his non stop blathering.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you get eaten will be not my guilty to blame, do you understand?”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you think is so bad, why did you agree to fill the task?” she could die for asking him this harsh for all she could have seem. But whatever. His complaints were giving her a headache. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Mammon rose his eyebrows with her question </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I only agreed to babysit because, um... well, you know... because...” he sighed furious “Anyway it doesn’t matter! Just don’t go thinking that I am scared of Lucifer or anything! Because I’m not!” Emma could hear the emphasis in the negative words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Honestly, I don’t really care if you are scared or not, but stop complaining for a moment, please?”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Ops, I spoke too much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WHAT? Oh now you’re really in for it...” his voice angered for a moment, before he uses his normal tone again “Although I’m surprised you’ve the guts to talk me like that. You’re not scared? I mean, do you get that I am a demon too, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really? Let me tell you I’m terrified with this all. But I’m already in hell, no way to come back home now, so there is no way it can gets worse”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">But somehow, he doesn’t really scares me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He seemed to consider her words for a while “You’re one strange human, I’ll give you that”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While they discussed, they entered the house.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Was a manor with a enormous entryway, and riches stairs conducting to the upper floors. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her room was completely different of what she was imagining. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a normal room. And a rich one, with mobile made of what seemed to be noble wood. It had what seemed to be a really comfortable bed with good bedding and pillows. There a window with a good view of the city and letting the moonlight illuminate the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And the most important: no sign of blood on the wall, no monsters under the bed or in the closet. A really normal human room for all she could see.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mammon seemed amused by her reaction “Was you really believing we would put you in a cage or something similar?”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not exactly, but...”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But before she had the chance to explain herself, they were interrupted for a angry demon with purple hair and orange eyes charging Mammon for some borrowed money. She discovered he was Leviathan, one of the brothers who weren’t in RAD before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was quite fun see the pair back in forth with accusations on both sides, Emma thought. It seemed like human brothers. Or what she believed human brothers should be, at last.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But before the things escalate, Mammon left her alone with Leviathan and ran to take care of his owns business. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Well, all he wanted was a chance to put me away from him, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But before she also could take care of her own mind, Leviathan took his attention on her. Suddenly happy for being with a human and talk about his favorite human show (Emma never really took attention in the famous TSL, but she did like the soundtrack made for the adaptation), he took her to his room - which one seemed an aquarium. Emma suddenly remembered had read somewhere that Leviathan was known to be a sea demon, and it’s just seemed oddly accurate. She looked to the goldfish swimming absently inside an aquarium in contrast with the shelves full of manga and figure arts characters in the near wall. Definitely a nerd one, for more bizarre it seemed to be in that context. But at least it meant she could find some normal (or at least less strange) subject to talk about with someone there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Or listen, at least. Just like Mammon this one was a non stop talking demon. Although the way he talked enthusiastically about his likings seemed to make him less hazardous than his brothers, even Mammon. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...until he started to talk about pacts. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The first pact part one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma was not really listening all Leviathan story of how he had gone into a hostility with Mammon. But she definitely caught the moment when the devil stated “But if, say, a human made a pact with Mammon and bound him to her service...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma’s eyes widened “What?”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you make a pact with Mammon and then ordered him to give back my money...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why me?” she felt her hope shrunk. For a moment she had imagined Leviathan being some nice devil after all. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And now she has found how wrong she was. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you see another human around here? It’s your answer”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma thought if there was some way to escape safe from that situation. She could find none.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well... what do you mean with a pact?”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you have seen it in movies before, don’t you? The demon lends his strength to a human to make their wish come true in exchange for their soul”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want to give up my soul!” Emma’s voice was much more scared she would like to. But Leviathan gave her a soft smile in answer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, was that what has been scaring you? Don’t need to scare at all so. You don’t need to give him your soul. Well, do you need to give something to the demon to make it worth the exchange. If you don’t want to give up your soul, then I’ll tell you how you can negotiate with Mammon”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">I am screwed. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was the only thing on her mind at the end of the day, while she looked the ceiling of her room. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">That, and the Leviathan words “</span> <span class="s2"><em>I’m sure it would be useful having him as your servant. I mean, despite of how awful he is, he’s still a powerful demon”</em>.</span> <span class="s1"> Well, that was not a lie, in fact. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once she was in the wolves’ den, would be really good having... someone at her side. But the chance of Leviathan’s plan backfire against her was not small. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">How did this happen? Why me? There is someone above to help, too? Or just hell is real? Someone out there could give some clue, please?</span> </em>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She must had fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes again she could see some clarity, as near dawn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But when Emma looked at the clock, it passed of 10 am. The class would begin at 11 am.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The classes would start in the late morning, go trough the afternoon with some of them at night. Life in Devildom went trough the night ending only after the witching hour. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I’m definitely more than screwed if I get late. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mammon was waiting for her, at her door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ ‘Morning human! Do ya need to eat something?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do we have time?”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you eat while walking, yes. Take it”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mammon gave her what seemed to be a jelly sandwich.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She did not have eaten the night before, afraid of what should be the demons food. But now her stomach was aching of hunger, and she gratefully took the bread.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Although she could not discover the fruit it was made the jelly, it tasted sweet in her mouth. Emma suddenly felt grateful for the demon at her side. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seeing her expression, Mammon stoped her words “No need to thanks. If you faint of hunger in your first day of classes, Lucifer would kill me, ya know? So keep your mouth shut and eat this soon”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nodded with an smile. And could see the faintest tone of red on his cheeks with her gesture. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the light of the day (Mammon explained to her that it was already day clear in Devildom, for their parameters. Emma found the idea quite depressing), she could observe better the Academy. It was made of a complex of large buildings made of old stones, imposing themselves in the area. There was a number of gargoyles in the path to the buildings, and lot of trees and flowers she did not seem anywhere before. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well... quite regal” she murmured to herself. When she looked at her side while waiting for hear Mammon’s answer, she found herself alone again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>Oh, great. Alone in the middle of demons. I take back all the gratitude I had for the breakfast</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked to her schedule, and again to the students, trying to find some amicable face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was when she listened the gossip behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, check out. That is the human everyone’s been talking about. You think it’s true what they say, that Mammon became a babysitter?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma could find their tone anything but friendly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, if so, then I’d say that actually works out great, doncha think? If we wait and strike when he’s not paying attention, he’ll never figure it was us”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’mon, we should devour the human before Beel does”.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Panic taking her, Emma started to run. </span> <em> <span class="s2">I need to get out of here. God, if you do exist, please send some help.</span> </em></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shrieked when someone caught her arm “Hey, you”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you want?” she did not wanted to scream, but her voice sounded some tones louder than the usual. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man who caught her arm carried a smile in his lips and a calm complexion. His voice was clear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m talking to you, the girl with that frightened, tormented look in your face that demons love so much” despite his words, the tone in his voice was quite sympathetic “You’re practically screaming ‘Come eat me! I’m scrumptious’. Your name is name is Emma, right?”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nodded, perplexed. The man continued “This DDD belongs to you, right? I saw you drop it just now”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gave her the phone. She caught in a quick gesture. He grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is with that look? There’s no need to be suspicious of me”. Seeing in Emma’s face she did not buy his words, the man continued “My name is Solomon. I’m an exchange student from the human world, just like you. Nice to meet you, Emma”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That made Emma sigh in relief. So it was true she would not be alone thereas the only human.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you really human? Thank God, I was afraid I would be the only one here” he did not answer but she continued “Are you not afraid of all these demons around here?”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His grin got larger. Emma thought his smile reminded her of the Chesire’s Cat one, from Alice in Wonderland.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, she was in her own, dark and dangerous Wonderland, for all she had seem by that moment. But Solomon interrupted her thoughts “Well, can’t say that I really don’t know a lot of the demons here, so it’s hard to be scared. Let me see your schedule... I can take you there with some safety if you want to”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She thanked him and continue while they walked to the building “Are you here for a long time?”. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, not really. I’ve just arrived before yesterday” he replied calmly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But so... how do you know a lot of demons?” maybe it was he a satanist? She did not believed in such kind of thing before, but now...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His gray eyes found hers “Well. It’s kind complicated. Long ago, I obtained a ring of wisdom - a gift of someone in a VERY high position. And drunk in its power, I used it to form pacts with 72 different demons, becoming a wicked sorcerer” seeing the expression in Emma’s face, he continued “That is, if you believe all the stories people tell about me”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma was trying to remember where she had listened something similar before...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then she found out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait... are you saying you are THE Solomon, the biblical king?”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He did not show any surprise “Well, I suppose”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma stopped walking “Wait. How old are you?”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tilted his head a little, as if he was analyzing his words “Well, when I said some time ago, I meant some lives ago, sorry. By this incarnation I’m just a twenty five old man. But you know, right? Some memories couldn’t keep hidden. And neither the pacts for what I had seen. Well, this is your classe. See you!”.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">I had just talked with the Biblical Solomon? Is him telling the truth? </span> </em> <span class="s1">She had no way to find out by that moment, but the calm way he walked among these demons was really outstanding. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But before she could focus more on that idea, Lucifer was before her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was using the Academy’s Uniform, just like her. What a demon like him would do in a place like that, she had no idea. But she had to admit it made him looks handsome. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He complied Emma, with his calm voice, and continued “Was that Solomon I saw you talking with earlier?” After her nod, he replied “You and he are the only two students from the human world here”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At least the part of him being human was truth, she thought. But Lucifer continued “Seeing as you’re both human, it’s fine if you associate with him; but know he can’t be trusted” she could hear the intonation of ‘can’t’ ; “He may be a mere human, but he has a ring imbued with wisdom and he wields powerful magic. He is the type of man who will try to subjugate even a powerful, greater demon if he gets the chance”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">... that made the biblical part also true, she thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Emma ends the conversation, the memories of her early conversation with Levi came to her mind. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Basically Leviathan told her Mammon would do </span> <em> <span class="s2">anything </span> </em> <span class="s1">to get his old credit card back. Even agreeing in make a pact with her. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Er, Lucifer...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would like to know more about Mammon...”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After he left her alone to (almost) be eaten, she deserved some revenge, she thought.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because I had never understand why the Devildom time schedule is portrayed being similar to the human’s one. I mean, they have practically no day, and they should use the night to does their deeds, right?<br/>Btw, first Emma pact is coming in next chap. Thanks for everyone reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The first pact part two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Recommended music:</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Greedy One - Claudie Mackula</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It was the truth Emma wanted to get revenge over Mammon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">But when Levi asked to her to go to the kitchen to talk, she was quite afraid to make a mistake. One which would cost her soul.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">After her brief meeting with Beelzebub in the kitchen, including the shocking fact he had eaten everything in the fridge, and being warned for him to do.not.talk.about.the.seventh.brother near Lucifer, Emma was left alone waiting for Levi.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>All the brothers do fear Lucifer or is only the ones I have been talking to?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Both Mammon and Beelzebub talked about the older brother as a walking threat. Well, he for sure looked like one, with his red eyes seeming to burn under his cold and calm attitude. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">But before she could think about it, a </span> <span class="s1"><em>Pss</em> </span> <span class="s2">coming from nowhere got her attention.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“God, is that You?” Emma whispered to the air, looking above. By that time, would be no surprise if God Himself started to talk with her, right? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The answer was an exasperated sigh “What? Of course not! Look down here”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Leviathan! What the hell are you doing hidden there?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Because I don’t want Beel see me fraternizing with you, a human normie!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She rolled her eyes while he went out his hideout. Fraternizing was hardly a word she would use to describe their association by that moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Are you sure that Lucifer told you the <b>frozen</b> word?”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, it was. I am sure”.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Leviathan fingers went to his maxilar “Would be too obvious... too easy... but well, it’s </span> <span class="s3">Mammon</span> <span class="s2"> we are talking about. So it could be under his nose and he would not find anyway...”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“... could you explain your logic to me, please?”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Leviathan rose his eyes to Emma “Ah, sorry again. Let’s me try one thing”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He opened the freezer door and put his hand there “Well, I just find ice here... hey, it’s the ice cream Satan hid to Beel a quite time ago... and behind it... Yes, it’s here! It’s literally frozen, as I thought”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The purple haired demon took of a black credit card stuck in a big ice cube. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Isn’t that an easy hideout?” Emma looked at him, suspicious.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“For someone with brains, yes. But as I said before, it’s Mammon. So, he would never figure out. Let’s put this little thing in the microwave to defrost it...”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“... is it me </span> <span class="s3"> <b>what</b> </span> <span class="s2"><b>,</b> Levi?” a known voice interrupted them “What’s it all the racket, you two?” Mammon just entered the kitchen as they talk, looking at both Emma and Levi suspiciously, and his eyes went in the thing Leviathan was holding “HEY, wait a minute!” his blue eyes went wide “That looks like Goldie, my credit card! My baby! The one thing more important to me than life itself... take her out of the microwave before desmagnetizes it and makes useless!”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Emma gave a quick whistle with the Mammon talking</span> <span class="s1">. <em>He talks about it as a normal person would talk about a lover...</em></span> <span class="s2">well, he was the Avatar of Greed for a good reason, after all. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Mammon was trying to take back the credit card, with Leviathan using his body as a barrier between he and the microwave, and discussing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Give back to me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“More respect, please. I am the one who found it, remember? I’m the rightful owner by now”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Rightful one my ass!” Mammon replied harsh “If you want so much someone give you attention, I may call you Mister Leviathan, however! I can ask on my knees if I need to. Now give me back!” his tone was almost a growl. If she was alone with Mammon, would be the moment Emma would start to run for her life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">But Leviathan was way less impressed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I want Seraphina. The figure you won at the convenience store”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“The Sera...what? What’re ya talking about? I don’t remember winning anything”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t believe this” Leviathan replied in an offended tone “YOU FORGOT that even have her! How could you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Urgh, c’mon, enough! Whatever you want! Just give me back my credit card!”.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Leviathan made a mention to move but when Mammon approached the purple hair took back to his initial place with a mischievous smile “And... </span>There is a last condition. I want you to make a pact with this human”.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Right, a pact, fine” Mammon sighed “I’m more than happy to do whatever... wait, WHAT? Why d’ya want ME to make a pact with this one?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Definitely if she was alone, Emma would be running now with the glare Mammon gave her while pointing to her with his tanned hand “Why don’t ya make YOU a pact with the human?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Because it’s the only way to pay me back what you owe. By receiving a direct order of your Master, who would be Emma. Game over, I win”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The glare over the blond woman worsened. More time like this and her legs would start to take action by them own. Moving her away from both demons the farthest she could. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Pff, I don’t believe this. It’s just money, Levi, I can’t believe you would go through all this trouble!”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Excuse me? Remind me again which of was tossed apart what little pride he had left, all to get his hands on a credit card?”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“And you, human!” Emma almost jump when Mammon addressed her “What’re ya thinking lettin’ Levi use you like this? Are you this stupid? Go on, say something!”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">In her mind, Emma went for a really long and plausible explanation about why the pact would be good for both of them, in case of being questioned by Mammon. One which sounded really good. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">But by now her mind was entirely empty of her previous self discurse “Well...” the blond tried to keep her voice firm “Make a pact with me, Mammon”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“NO WAY! I’m the Great Mammon, Avatar of Greed, one of the seven rulers of the Devildom! How could you have the courage to think I’d let some human be the boss of me?”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Emma opened her mouth but no voice came out. Levi intervened.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, Lucifeeeer! Mammon’s here unfreezing his credit card. Luuu...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh shut up!” Mammon put his hands over Levi’s mouth with a threatening whisper. And the he looked at Emma, almost smiling “I mean, of course I’ll make a pact with you, human! I’d be thrilled to!” his tone now was smooth as velvet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Mammon went at her, looking cautious “Do ya at last has a idea of how it works?”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She shook her head. Mammon sighed “Fine. Give me your hand. Now I want you to repeat every phrase I said in this first part. The second let me talk alone, that’ll be my part”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Emma looked to Leviathan who nodded “Be calm. I will not let him to say something to give you trouble. I’ll be translating his words as he speaks”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Be calm and trust a demon. Was not exactly what anyone with some sense would recommend to. But what choices did she have?, she asked herself. Emma took a deep breath and nodded “So, let’s start”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A golden light took over Mammon, and then she was seeing his demon form for the first time, she understood. It was still him, but with bat wings, with the bones white and gaunt. His tanned skin had white marks, something in between a scar and a tattoo. Two horns in his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Emma made a movement to try to give a step back, but his hands held her firmly “I won’t hurt you, human. I’m serious now” his blue eyes were solemn, and his voice smooth and calm. Despite his frightening appearance, Emma felt in her heart some strange urge to trust him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I’m sorry”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“It’s fine. You are not some witch, after all” he gave her a little smile. Emma smiled back, insecure “Now, repeat my words” </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">His next words were unknown to Emma, sounding like an old, lost idiom. </span> <span class="s1"> <em>It’s Enochian, </em> </span> <span class="s2">something inside her mind told her. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Emma repeated his words, more easily than she tought it would be. She could feel the energy flow between them, and the yellow light that shone amidst their hands. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“You</em> <em>took the twins where?”.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I had told you before. Just a nice and fast trip through the human desert”.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Michael will be angry with you if he discovers, you know, right?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He smiled to her, his carefree smile trying to charm her and makes her give up of her scold. The tanned skin of his travels as one of the best God messengers, in contrast with the white hair and light blue eyes. The beautiful and fast white wings adjusted themselves in his back while he sat in the grass.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“You worry too much, sis. So far so good”.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>She smiled to him “You know Mammon, this is exactly what you always say before you got yourself in trouble”.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>They laughed “Maybe are you jealous that I did not take you with us this time?”.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>She put her head in his lap to rest “Well, maybe”.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“So it’s decided. Next time we will go all the four together. And may not Lucifer or Michael find this, or they will scold us till the end of the time”.</em> </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“...Emma! Are </span>you listening to me? Emma!”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">..... </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chap is going a little darker. The things will be going down little step by step.</p><p>Well, I hope I had turned the scene a bit more realistic. I mean not only the pact but the obvious part that anyone would not be so “cool” with the idea of doing this by the first time. And can make Mammon really swear it’s great too.</p><p>Please, please, please, I need your feedback. And thanks a lot for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Alone in the crowd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could feel it as it was hers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">His pain, his grief, his anger. The words blaming a God he was a faithful messenger little time before. They could call him traitor all they want, he did not mind. The ones betrayed were them, he and his close brothers. He used his charisma to gather an entire army of rebels. Rather than a failed God, he would stand with his older brother and search their justice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Emma! Wake up!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She opened her eyes, unsure of what happened. Her head ached, as her chest. The tears in her face weren’t hers... or they were? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What happened?” She asked </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">They were in her room: Mammon, Levi, and herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Well, you fainted as soon the pact was done. You scared us, you know?” Leviathan answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I’m... I’m sorry?”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“It’s okay. This stupid one to blame” Mammon hit his hand in Levi’s head “Ya should know going into a pact with a higher demon is not child’s play. The last pact I did it was with a witch, and she knew how to handle it well, so I forgot it too”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Well, it was not like I’m doing pacts all the time, you know?” The younger brother replied “But the most important is that it’s done and she survived”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">So there was a risk all the time that she could not survive through the pact? Of course Leviathan would not tell her about it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Her glare must spoken her words to him, because almost instantly he replied “It’s the first time I see it done with a regular human, okay? I knew there was some risks, but what? It’s done and it’s right. Look at your back if you doubt it, or ask Mammon something. However”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Look your back?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Mammon, help me to get up, please”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The white haired nodes immediately and held her carefully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">He seems almost scared. Did he feel something strange too?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">His hand went for her pijama shirt. She opened her mouth to complain but he quick interrupted her “It’s not what ya think’. Just want to show ya your back, and the sigil mark”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What?” Emma looked in the mirror and she saw it. The circle with dark marks and writings in her left shoulder blade. Shining black as a new tatoo.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She opened her mouth in shock, and looked to the man still holding her. His eyes were in something in the floor, his face little blushed. He got down her shirt by almost the same moment he perceived her eyes on him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You got one too?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He shook his head “Would be too much to wear with the centuries, ya know. But I can feel it, so it worked”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“If you have some doubt, try to give him an order. Something as my payment, for example” Levi replied from the other side of the room, arms crossed, seeming embarrassed with the vision too.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She looked to Mammon’s blue eyes “Er, Mammon... would you pay him right now, please?”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I say an order human” the younger demon replied “Not an ask”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Er...” she felt her face flush “Pay what your owe Levi, Mammon”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Emma saw Mammon’s lips twitching while he looked to his brother with a sour expression, before answer “Fine. You won me in that, Levi. Let’s go to my room” the younger gave a large grim in answer, and Mammon looked at Emma again, and pet her head quickly “And you, reckless human, get a good rest now. Till morning”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">When they left her, she looked again to the sigil in her back, touching it. Did not hurt. But she could feel something as... electricity in the mark. It was good to feel. Powerful.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And frightening, too. </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The next morning, Levi, Beelzebub, Satan and Asmodeus were laughing in the breakfast table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Anyway, I have to say I’m surprised” Asmodeus gave Emma a large smile when she sat in her place “I never thought an average human like you would be able to make a pact with Mammon - certainly not THIS fast”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Emma tried to avoid his eyes pretending she was too concentrate to find a pot of jelly to put in her sandwich “I guess they really did know what they were doing when they picked you for the exchange program, hum?”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Feeling she would not be able to avoid that for much more, still looking firmly to her bread, Emma gave up “I did what I could, that’s all”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“There’s no need to be humble about it. We are not upset. Honestly, we think it’s pretty funny” Satan replied with a satisfied voice. The blonde girl gave him a shy smile in return. There was three days and Satan still seemed the gentler of them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The discuss seemed to forget her for some moments, but soon Asmodeus started again “You know, the way things are going, the rest of us might just ourselves in a pact with Emma as well if we’re not careful”, Emma bit her bread and feign she was not listening “If you had you choice, which one of us would you forge a pact with next, Emma?” his words made her choke. After a cough and their laughters, she looked cautious at them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For sure he is having fun with the subject. Well...</span>
  <span class="s2"> she felt her face flushing </span>
  <span class="s1">Satan seems to be so gentle with me...and he is so handsome too...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Er” she started unsure “I think I would chose Satan”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">All them looked at the blonde demon with interest eyes, while she felt her cheeks burning and Satan sighed and gave her answer with a serious tone “Well, if you want to make a pact with me, it’ll cost you. </span>
  <span class="s3"><b>A lot</b>.</span>
  <span class="s2"> Though, if you offered me your soul in return, I might consider it...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Okay. He is not so gentle. I’m a stupid human, they may be right.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Feeling suddenly ashamed, she looked down to her breakfast again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You won’t be able to tame us as easily as you did to Mammon, Emma” Asmodeus warned her “In fact, it’s quite offensive of you to think we’re as stupid as that poor excuse of a demon”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">His words were followed by a loud slap given by an angry Mammon who had just entered the room and heard the talking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Emma tried to not laugh, suddenly grateful for the interruption while they started to charge accusations among the ones in the place.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The cacophony of the brothers and all the swearing in the breakfast reminded of the orphanage somehow. Just a bunch of rascals arguing and mocking while driving the caretakers crazy as they asked for silence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">They would be like this if they continued to living together in the adulthood? Maybe even worse? She would never know. Most of them lost contact after go out there. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">For a moment it was almost familiar. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Just before she has seen carmine eyes fixed on her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She did not have to say anything to know that Lucifer knew about the pact. She stopped to smile in the same moment, as he looked at her and then at Mammon, who was talking to him about some joke that did not work.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I heard about what happened, Emma. Apparently you outfoxed a certain dimwit of a demon. And forged a pact with him” he ignored Mammon angry cry and continued “Your opponent may be stupid, but even so, you’re only just arrived. It’s a real accomplishment managing a feat like that in such a short span of time. I imagine Diavolo will be pleased as well. We continue to expect big things from you”. Despite his calm tone, Emma was certain he was not as pleased as he wanted to seem. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">For her surprise, it was Mammon who intervened feeling the heavy aura forming in that moment, and taking her out there.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">But as soon they are out the House of Lamentation, he started to babbling again about how did not really cared for her, and that he would not mind a bit if she was attacked or something “D’ya understand it, human?”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“It’s Emma” she replied without looking at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What?”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“My name. It’s Emma, and not ‘human’, could you please use it?”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Once you asked nice... of course not! You expect ME to call you by your name? You, a lowly human? You’d better you learn your place, ‘cause if keep sayin’ stuff like that, I swear I’ll make you my next meal”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>And so I thought he was being nice to me since yesterday. A stupid, silly human, really. It’s enough</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Emma had no idea was she was feeling this hurt. Mammon basically was repeating his words from the day before, and yesterday she did not mind. This time it was hearing that from a close friend, even a brother. Maybe was it a pact collateral effect? She stopped walking, trying to keep her own emotions in place.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Mammon just gave two steps forward before notices she was not accompanying him “Eh, what’s wrong? Am I that intimidating? Do I frighten you?” his voice seemed to soft “Then listen, if you stop talking’ back and just do what I tell ya, then things won’t be so bad for...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">
    <span class="u">Stay</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">” she tried to give the order in firm voice. The mark in her back burned in return.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">But did it work. He stopped in the middle of turning back to look at her, looking incredulous “W-what’s goin’ on? I-I can’t move... What d-did you do to me, human?” she looked firmly at him, until he perceives “...Emma, I mean”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She smiled “</span>
  <span class="s3">
    <span class="u">Can back to normal</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Take a second to Mammon got his balance back “Dammit! Don’t tell me this is all ‘cause of the pact? Listen, you may not control my mind, understand, Emma? I mean, you are not... yes you are my boss...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Mammon could complain all he wanted. Emma was smiling, with a sight of triumph. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Maybe having that power was not bad after all.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">By the time of their arriving, the rumor about the pact seemed to had spread for all academy, and the demons gave her not so much discrete looks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Diavolo for his time, seemed to find it fascinating, as he was talking with Lucifer when she finally found where her class would start.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Well, I have hear that the most thick headed child is always the cutest” the prince argued with what seemed to be his habitual grim, while Lucifer seemed to deny any talent Mammon could have. If he had one, of course, once it seems his brothers did not believe that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Stop it, Diavolo. It’s troublesome enough having him as my younger brother. But my child? Him? I don’t want to think about it”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Ah, but I notice that you didn’t deny the part abou him being cute, did you?” a soft, warm voice interrupted them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Emma turned to see to whom the voice belonged. In front of her was the most handsome man she had ever seem, with black skin and aquamarine eyes, and a graceful smile “If I might offer my own opinion, out of you seven brothers, <b>you’re </b>without a doubt the most troublesome, Lucifer” then he looked at Emma and blinked one of his eyes. She tried to keep her mouth closed of adoration, feeling her cheeks burn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Damn time when I was born that pale... they made me feel as a high school girl flushing all the time</span>
    <span class="s2">.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer did not see - or at least pretended not - her embarrassed face, just looking at the other man with a bored expression “Is that mean as a compliment, Simeon?”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">But just before the black man answers, what seemed to be a school boy went behind him growling “Of course not! That was a put-down! An insult! He is taunting you!”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer seemed to not mind the boy “Ah, I see you brought your chihuahuas along with you”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The boy’s face suddenly turned more red than the Emma’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I am NOT a chihuahua! You demon!”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Well, what do you expect? Go wag your tail, good boy”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">If she was not feeling a complete outsider in that moment, Emma thought she would be laughing. For a demon, specially after receiving an offence, that answer was quite caring.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Diavolo seemed to understand her feeling, because he soon presented them “Emma, this is Simeon” he put his hand in the black man’s shoulder “He is an exchange student from the Celestial Real. Which is to say, he is an angel”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The warm smile that Simeon had gave her seemed larger “Well, hello, Emma. I’ve heard a lot of rumours”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Errr, hi!” she answered, the warm feeling in her seeming to embrace her skin, something between adoration and embarrassment “I’m the human student along Solomon”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“And this is Luke” Diavolo continued putting his hand in the boy’s white hat “Let’s see, you’re... a chihuahua, was it? Or are you an angel?”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The boy seemed really messed up by that moment “I’m not a chihuahua! I am an angel!”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Before they started to discuss again, Simeon intervened. After asking Emma take care of Mammon (should not be the opposite?), Lucifer, Diavolo and Simeon left, letting only Emma and Luke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The boy looked at her with big, blue eyes. His straw blond hair and round face were really similar to concept Emma had of angels before. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">But her concept of angels had not this angry eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Now, listen to me” the boy told her “Don’t ever, never, trust a demon. Especially when that demon is Lucifer”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe he is saying it because he is angry with the chihuahua thing?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I’m serious. I am warning you” he suddenly seemed quite despaired.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She nodded, a cold in her spine taking over her again.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The two following days seemed to occur without greater troubles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Mammon was less blabbing and she had so much to do to start to understand the Devildom classes and routine at general she did not had time for anything else.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>It’s almost a week. Maybe can I survive through the year? </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She looked at her ceiling, and at the moon illuminating and creating new shadows on the walls. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s quite organized for a kind of hell. Almost beautiful. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She turned in the sheets, closing her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I wonder if really nobody minded if I disappear here... maybe Alice would care? I left all my things in her apartment after all. Including Mr.Snuggles... maybe if I had him here I could sleep better...</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>...</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>..Help. Somebody, please help me.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The voice came from her mind but did not seemed her own. But... seemed familiar. As the voice of someone she must had know when she was younger in the orphanage, but she could not remember in that moment. Emma sat immediately. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...<em>Please...</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She was not imagining. She did really listened. Someone she knew, a voice of a boy so familiar, calling for help. She went completamente silent until hear it again, trying to identify its source. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The plea seemed to came from above.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Emma already noticed that was a stair going to the attic at the end of the corridor, and that nobody seemed to use. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Maybe is it was from there?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The urge to find the voice, a </span>
  <span class="s1">known</span>
  <span class="s2"> voice, was greater than her fear. Carefully, she took the steps in direction to the end of the corridor, until she find the stairs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Breathing deep, trying to put her fears away, she prepared herself to give the first step.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“<b>Emma</b>” other known voice, in a warning tone, made her blood freeze with the fear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lucifer was behind her, his red eyes glistening with danger in the dark.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Stop right there. You’ll go not farther... that is not a place for humans. It’s dangerous. Go back to your room”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">But she knew the voice owner, she was sure! How could he be in that place if it was not for humans? Was him suffering? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Why?” she asked with all courage she could find.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The evil gleam in his expression went threatening “I just told you why. That is not a place humans should enter. This is the Devildom, not your old home. There are certain rules to be followed. And my word is law. Don’t try to defy me, understand? Go back </span>
  <span class="s2">to your room. </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <b>Now</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Any nerve she had before went down with his words. She could feel his eyes in her until she closes her door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Never trust a demon. Especially Lucifer.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Maybe had Luke some stronger reason to warn her? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">By that night, she had never felt so scared or alone before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I don’t know how, but I need to find why that boy is there. I need to see him. Maybe then I could have someone familiar here. And I would be not so afraid.</em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Emma, the fact she records his voice will cause more harm than good.<br/>Well, by now I can say the story really starts to diverge the one of the game. I want to take a deeper look at the magical parts, and at some events. But if nobody reads, well, I feel quite unmotivated. So please, I ask again for some feedback. Thank you who read an lots of love</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Not all that glitters...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Emma found the things were easier said than done. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As the days passed, she got no idea of how reach the attic, and the plea asking for help filled her mind for hours before she gets to sleep. As if it was not bad enough to share memories with Mammon in dreams which she was sure he would not like to know she had seen.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dreams related of the Heaven’s War, filled with the smell of blood, smoke and cries in the backwards.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">For once, she was desiring her old dream where she fell came back. At least she was used to that. And she was kind of embarrassed to admit she missed the blue eyes man in them too.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She woke late for breakfast again that morning. At the beginning Emma had thought that would be hard to adapt to the devildom schedule, but her insomnia and the nightmares that followed it were doing their part in herwake-sleep routine.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You seem awful” commented Mammon as she took her chair in the breakfast table.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“Same for you” was her reply while she got a hot coffee mug. </span> <span class="s3"><em>Well, if his dreams were the same I have, can’t exactly blame him for the miserable humour at morning</em>. </span> <span class="s2">“Where is Satan?” she planned to ask him help with her gematry homework before the class, but she had forgot the night before and still had a hope to ask him before left the House of Lamentation.</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“And why should I know where that ass are?” and as he started to his habitual morning complaints about all his brothers, Emma stoped to took attention to exactly he was talking about.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey, Mammon...” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hm, what?”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What is in the attic?”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">For once, he stopped before talking “What, the attic that had stairs in the corridors end? Don’t you tire to stick your nose in the things that were not your business?”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She did not know what surprised her more: that he stopped to think before talking or the tone of his words, as a warning.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Lucifer told you to do not tell me, am I right?”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The blush in his cheeks gave her the answer she needs. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So...?”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, don’t be stupid. Like if what he says or not would mind to me after all” he cleared his throat “Now listen, do you know the secret to getting people to tell you stuff? Go ahead, tell me”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Knowing you... money?”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Mammon gave her a large grin “EXACTLY, now that’s what I am talking about! If ya wanna pry valuable information outta someone, you’ve got to offer ‘em proper compensation”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“And how much it would cost?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“The enough to buy all world’s oil production” he chuckled with her expression “In other words, I ain’t gonna tell ya. Is that clear enough for ya, blockhead?”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She glared him “And I thought you said you didn’t care about what he would say. Afraid to be beaten?”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Are you crazy? As if. I can kick his ass without using half of my power, ya know”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, yes... in your dreams, maybe”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What? Are you defying me, human?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Maybe Emma got used to his glares, she thought. Or because she knew that even if he was serious, she could stop him with few words. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">But the fact was that his threat did not scare her. Nor even a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, I am. You are too afraid about Lucifer to tell me anything, after all”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Mammon snorted before talking again “Right, if he cut you in tears, would not be my business to care, just warning. You can’t get up the stairs because Lucifer is blocking the way, right? You need to do somethin’ to get rid of him, right?” Emma nodded “Well, guess what? Distracting Lucifer is easy as a pie! The Great Mammon will tell you just once, so listen: you know that series Levi likes? The seven somethin’?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“The Tale of the Seven Lords, yes”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Is that? It doesn’t matter. The fact is: ya need to get your hands on a vinyl edition copy of the soundtrack of that series” Emma opened her mouth to ask but he cut her off “Don’t ask me why Lucifer is interested in that thing, no idea. But with that vinyl with you, he would be easy to distract”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“And how do I get it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Go to Levi and find your way. I already helped you. Have my business to handle now...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Mammon...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He rolled his eyes “What else, blockhead?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s4"> <b>You will come with me</b> </span> <span class="s2">. It’s not a request”.</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Her tatoo burned as she said the words, in a painful way that suggested her that he was clearly angry with her. But at least seemed to work.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Bloody time I agreed to that fuckin contract. Okay, let’s go. I don’t have all day”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Let’s go. And watch you mouth, please”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck off!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Mammon...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Okay, okay... can you at least undo the spell? It’s like to have a invisible cord around my neck, you know...”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">But to convince Levi seemed not to be an easy task after all. Not when he did not even let they enter in his room. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">By the other hand, Solomon went there smoothly, all smiles, saying something about don’t have important class that day so he would stay with Levi to see some TSL special both of them wanted to watch. </span>
</p><p>...</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Why am I here?” Mammon complained later that night.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">For sure he had better ways to spend a Friday night, Emma knew, while opened the DVD containing all the Tale of Seven Lords Series. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Because you agreed to help me to enter in Levi’s room”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It was not like I agreed on my own will, ya know” she glared at him “Just rememberin’ that”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well, I think it’s a great idea have a series marathon” Beelzebub replied in a happy voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“And what the hell are you doing here, Beel?” Mammon snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Series marathons means we will have lots of popcorn” the ginger one replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Emma had found Beel in the kitchen half an hour before, while looking for some popcorn to make to eat while watching the episodes. The demon did not only liked the idea of joining them as he helped her doing the popcorns himself. Lots of popcorn.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Emma found him to be so much more likeable now than she had thought two weeks ago when she was afraid to become his dinner, after all.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Emma never caught an eye in The Tale of Seven Lords before, only remembering some things because the soundtrack made a huge success in the human world.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She found the story entertaining, somehow. Before she could perceive, she was cheering for Henry and his friends.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">But nothing similar as Mammon, whose tears went down his cheeks </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Is it serious? Is Mammon crying? Really?” she whispered to the other brother.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s always been like that. Give him something minimal emotional and you have him crying as a little girl who lost her doll” Beelzebub explained calmly, while put another hand full of popcorns in his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Emma looked to Mammon, giving them hurt glances.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">And she bursted laughing.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“WHAT? It’s sad! I have my right to be sad, you know” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I know, I know...” she started between giggles “It’s only... I would never expected a demon could be so soft-hearted, you know”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“There is a lot of things you don’t know, human” he brooded.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It should not hurt, she knew.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">But somehow her own chest was feeling heavy suddenly, tears almost coming to her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey, human? Emma? Are you all right?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, I think... I just.. need some fresh air, I think. Just give me a sec...”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She went to the corridor trying to easy her own heartbeat, when a blonde man passed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey. Are you hurt?” Satan’s eyebrows rose, almost as if he was worried, she thought.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Not, I am fine... I... I just need some air...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The tears blinded her sight. But she could feel his arms around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What did happen, Emma?”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I really don’t know... one moment I was laughing about Mammon crying for some stupid movie, and then...”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Did he hurt you?”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She balanced her head “He didn’t. I really don’t know. It just everything started to feel so heavy, so hard to breath...”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The blonde man acquiesced “I understand. Have you experienced something like this before?”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Again she denied with her head. He sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well, I think I know what is happening. Come with me to my room” to her look, he soon replied “I’m just inviting you for a tea, and I don’t think you are in conditions to see any movie by now anyway. I’ll send some message for the boys, don’t worry”.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Satan room were filled almost to the roof with books. There were smell of leather, parchments, coffee and something that remembered her drenched herbs all over the place. He pointed her to a small couch in a corner of the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She nodded, taking her cup of tea. Smelled something like lavender, she perceived, but was a bright blue tone. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s not poisonous for humans, you can drink safely” he replied amused while she observed the liquid with uncertainty. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Emma nodded and took a sip. Tasted something like lavender too. And something fresh in the middle she could not identify.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“It’s called </span> <span class="s3"><em>caeruleum somnius</em>, </span> <span class="s2">or blue dream in your language. I don’t think it grows somewhere further the Devildom, once it dies if exposed to more direct light than the dusk one” Emma nodded again to show him she was listening “It can give you peace of mind and a dreamless sleep. Your face it’s the one of somebody whom didn’t had sleep in days”.</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Is it so evident?”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Only if you look with attention, and my brothers don’t know how to took attention in anything but themselves, so relax”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I always had nightmares, you know. But now, it’s not only my nightmares... it’s hard to explain...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Have you seen Mammon nightmares too, Emma?”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She almost took down her cup because her surprise “Yes, I did, I mean, I do. How you...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He rose his hand “It’s an unusual effect of the pact. You are not the first and will not be the last one to endure that”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“And the feeling in my chest, could...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Satan sighed, seeming suddenly too tired “Well, you maybe feel the same way my brother always does inside”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What? But Mammon is always laughing and being so spontaneous that... oh. Got it”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yes. So bright outside and so dark inside. Welcome to our world, Emma”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Emma looked to the blue liquid again, feeling somehow ashamed of her naivety. Of course, they were fallen angels. They had passed throughout a war more cruel than many she had studied in human History and fell to the renegade side of the Creation. It’s sounded ridiculous now to think they would not carry any weight with them.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">After a moment of silence, she heard Satan sigh.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Anyway, it’s not healthy for you to share feelings or memories of that blockhead” he rose of his bed, going on direction of a specific bookcase “I’m sure I have a book with a countermeasure somewhere here, let me search...”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Emma let herself to get more comfortable in the couch, the tea doing his work.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Satan saw the blonde woman asleep in his couch, the blonde curls falling in her face “Too much for a human to handle, aren’t we?” he smiled to himself. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Emma curled herself in the bed in the morning, feeling relaxed as she did not in a long time before.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The smell in the pillow was nice, she thought. It seemed as old papers and cloves. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Then it got her attention. It was not her pillow. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She sit on the bed, to see a white cat sleeping happily on her feet and Satan asleep in the couch she was the night before.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Emma felt her cheeks in fire to see how he gave her his place in bed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s3">Too gentle, this one. Almost too gentle for a demon.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She rose up silently, but the cat was faster, meowing and jumping in the lap of the man.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey, morning” she smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Morning” he replied, stretching himself and after caring the cat who purred loudly “You both seemed to have a good night of sleep”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Emma tried to pet it too, but her hand was received with a fuss. Jealous of his owner, maybe? </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Easy, Tsukuyomi, did you not like to sleep with her?”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The cat analyzed her with big watery blue eyes, before lowering his head again. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Tsukuyomi?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s the Japanese Moon God” he replied “I thought would be accurate”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The white cat looked at her with pride, purring more loudly than before.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well, he is beautiful” Emma agreed “But I had thought Lucifer did not allowed pets here?”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Satan grinned “And he didn’t. But I found this little guy around here these days and he just followed me here, you know” the demon was smiling too smoothly for someone without second intentions, she perceived.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So you will keep him?” She asked cautiously </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well, for a while, yes. But I need to find some home to him. For beginners, he is a human world cat. I’m not really sure of how he came here”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“How do you know?”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“The eyes. Devildom white cats have violet eyes, or red. And they usually are not so affable too”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Emma thought Tsukuyomi was anything but affable with her, but better not say it loud.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well, I’ll bring you coffee as my thank you. Wait just a minute”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Wait” he stood up - for disappointment in Tsukuyomi eyes - “ I’ll go with you. Just let me talk something before”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What?”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Emma was surprised with the feline grace in the blonde man moves too, as Satan approached to her, his emerald eyes observing her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ignoring her heart beating fast with his approach, while he stood in front of her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Do you want to defeat Levi, right? There is a secret to turn it easy. Don’t forget he is the avatar of Envy. So, if you put him in a jealous frenzy, he could not think right about anything and there is your chance to win”. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Emma nodded. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll remember that”.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Satan smiled, and pet her head gently before opening the door for them. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Emma tried to ignore the heat in her stomach while she walked to his side.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">There was confusion enough without feeling attracted for one of the brothers. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeeey, back from studies and work to have time to write again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>